Tribe of Rushing Water (modern)
The Tribe of Rushing Water is a group of cats that live in a mountainous area, most notably the "Cave of Rushing Water," a large cave hidden behind a rushing waterfall. Their beliefs are similar to the beliefs of the Forest and Lake Clans, but are not exactly alike. They believe in an afterlife much like Clan cats, although it is in a different area of the sky from StarClan and is called the "Tribe of Endless Hunting." They only eat one meal a day. Description :The Tribe of Rushing Water is a group of mountain cats. Tribe Cats are mostly smaller and leaner than Clan cats, and smear their fur with mud to camouflage them, blending in with the rocks. It also helps them to keep warm at higher altitudes, and can be a coating. Their camp is located at the end of a rocky path that leads behind the waterfall, screening them from the outside. The cave, which burrows under the mountain, is as wide as the waterfall, and has narrow passages that lead off on either side. One passage goes to the Cave of the Pointed Stones, and the other goes to the nursery. On either side of the cave floor, there are indents, padded with eagle or heron feathers, that the Tribe cats sleep in. The herbs and healing techniques that the healer uses are different than that of the Clans. Territory :It should be noted that the Tribe had no scent markers bordering their territory, because no other cat would want their hunting grounds, as they used to own all the land on the mountains. However, in Outcast, intruders started to trespass on their territories, and this rule was changed. The Tree Rock :The Tree Rock is a tree that juts out over big rocks. The roots of the tree are like giant claws. In Dawn, Talon finds the Clan cats under the Tree Rock for shelter. It is also a place where queens are known to give birth. Some mothers used to protect their young in this claw-shaped rock from Sharptooth, a mountain cat that preys on the many cats of the Tribe. The rock was carved from wind and water that flowed through the area. The tree has apparently been there for decades and will hopefully remain longer. Cave of Rushing Water :The Cave of Rushing Water is the cave in which the Tribe of Rushing Water lives. It is behind a waterfall. Within this cave is a tunnel that leads to the Cave of Pointed Stones. The cave has enough space for the Tribe to sleep, along with the four Clans, as seen in Dawn on the great journey. There are two separate smaller caves in which the kit-mothers and to-bes shelter and sleep in. The leader of the Tribe of Rushing Water very rarely leaves this cave. Cave of the Pointed Stones :The Cave of the Pointed Stones is where the healer of the Tribe of Rushing Water, Teller of the Pointed Stones, communicates with their warrior ancestors, The Tribe of Endless Hunting. Upon entering the Cave of Rushing Water, one of two paths on either side of the cave leads to the Cave of the Pointed Stones. In this cave there are many "pointed stones" on the floor and ceiling. There also are many puddles of water, along with one big puddle, behind which the healer sits. This is where they communicate with the Tribe of Endless Hunting. The Cave of Pointed Stones is similar to the Moonstone and the Moonpool, or the leader's den being a location where one could talk to their ancestors and sleep. History In The New Prophecy arc ''Moonrise :The Tribe gets a prophecy from the Tribe of Endless Hunting saying that a silver cat would come from far away and rid of their greatest enemy, the Sharptooth. When six journeying cats, Brambleclaw, Feathertail, Crowpaw, Tawnypelt, Stormfur and Squirrelpaw go through the mountains on their way back to the Clans, they stumble across a group of feral cats living in the mountains, who lead them to The Tribe of Rushing Water. :The somewhat friendly Tribe takes the questing cats to the Cave Of Rushing Water and they meet Stoneteller, their leader. The Tribe shelters and feeds them, and Stormfur takes an interest in Brook Where Small Fish Swim. The Clan cats learn the ways of the Tribe and help hunt and make friendships. :However, the Tribe has their own prophecy to fulfill: they see Stormfur as their only hope, the silver cat mentioned by the Tribe of Endless Hunting, their spiritual ancestors. Taken as a form of prisoner by Stoneteller, Stormfur is kept to protect the Tribe from Sharptooth, a blood-thirsty mountain lion with a taste for the smaller cats' blood. Stoneteller needs to keep him to save the Tribe after he failed at his first attempt. The Clan cats are banished; however, at this time Sharptooth threatens the Tribe again. The Clan cats arrive again to help them fight. Crowpaw makes a heroic attempt to kill Sharptooth, but fails. Feathertail jumps up at the roof of the cave, dislocating a rock spike that crushes the wild cat, yet she also dies from the impact. :It is thus revealed that the silver cat of the prophecy was Feathertail, not her brother Stormfur. The Tribe celebrates and the Clan cats mourn their companion, who is later buried at the base of the Cave of Rushing Water's waterfall, which is a great honor. Dawn :The Clans on the Great Journey stop off at the Tribe while led by the five cats who returned from the Journey to Midnight. They meet the Tribe cats where they shelter, eat and rest. The remaining five cats who were chosen to go to the Sun-drown-place reunite with the Tribe. The Clan cats sit vigil for Feathertail and her spirit. :Crowpaw earns his warrior name here, and asks Tallstar to be named in honor of Feathertail, thus the name Crowfeather. As the Clans leave once they have had enough food to eat, Stormfur decides to stay with Brook and the Tribe. Stormfur chooses to stay with the Tribe, with Brook and Feathertail's spirit. The Clans thank the Tribe and leave. Sunset :Stormfur and Brook return to ThunderClan and help rebuild after the badger attack. They claim that they just want to see how the Clans are settling in, and refuse to give any further explanation. It seems that something is troubling them. The Clans suspect that the Tribe did something to them, but let them stay for as long as they'd like. In the ''Power of Three arc ''Outcast :When Jaypaw and Leafpool go to the Moonpool, they dream of the StarClan cats and see Feathertail, with a vole in her mouth. Feathertail is about to cross a stream where the trees become rocky slopes on the other side, but she stops when Leafpool calls her and asks where she is going. Feathertail says that the fresh-kill is not for StarClan, and she bears a responsibility to other cats. Leafpool guesses that she is talking about the Tribe of Rushing Water, and asks if she hasn't done enough for them in saving them from Sharptooth. Feathertail replies that a shared past counts for a lot and leaps across the stream. Jaypaw spots Rock crouched under a rock, and thinks that StarClan, the ancient cats, and the Tribe of Rushing Water all seem to be effect the destiny of the Clan cats. :ThunderClan, while prospering, gets visitors from the Tribe, Talon of Swooping Eagle and Night of No Stars. This shocks Brook and Stormfur since they are asking them to come back. They also bring news that Jagged Rock Where Heron Sits is dead. Stormfur is enraged at this request and tells Firestar how they were banished. :Before he and Brook came to ThunderClan, a group of rogues invaded the Tribe of Rushing Water's hunting grounds. Stormfur created a plan so the Tribe could defeat the rogues. Stormfur tried to train the Tribe to fight but led them into battle, but they were badly defeated, losing Jag and many other cats. Furious, Stoneteller blamed and exiled Stormfur, telling him to never come back. Stormfur was angry at this, and retorted that Feathertail had died for the tribe. Brook decided to leave with him, they left to the Clans' territory, seeking refuge. :Talon and Night say that Stoneteller knows nothing about Talon and Night's arrival, and that they came of their own accord. Stormfur finally agrees, and they gather all the cats that went on the first journey to help the Tribe. Once there, the cats are confronted by Stoneteller who is not happy they came. After some persuasion and time, Stoneteller allows the Clan cats to stay and help them deal with the intruders. They start training every Tribe cat how to fight like Clan cats, making some of the Tribe's hunting moves into battle moves. The Tribe cats aren't too fond of the idea of "boundaries" and do not want to give up their old traditions, but agree anyways. :When the boundaries are set, the rogues challenge the Tribe cats even more. They ignore the boundaries, and there are several small battles over this issue. Because of these skirmishes, Stoneteller decides to do a vote on whether to leave the mountains or to fight the rogues. Most of the cats choose to fight the rogues, so they start preparing for the battle. :Some Clan apprentices and Tribe to-bes surprise the rogues. Once they came rushing out, the other cats who were waiting outside attacked. During the battle, the Tribe fights fiercely and in the end, drive out the invaders, mostly thanks to Lionpaw. In the end, the rogues surrender, saying they will never mess with the Tribe cats again. :When the Clans are to leave again, Stoneteller offers Stormfur and Brook a place back in the Tribe, and they accept. Eclipse :The Clans get ready to leave the mountains, and then depart on the journey. Stormfur and Brook choose to remain with the Tribe now that Stoneteller wishes them to return. They graciously accept the offer. At the foothills of the mountains, the final good-bye is said, and the Clan cats give a gift of prey to the Tribe. He and Brook accept, say good-bye once more, and return for the Tribe. Long Shadows :Jaypaw travels back in time to when the Ancient cats lived by the lake, in the body of Jay's Wing. He is interrogated by Fish Leap who asks what had happened in the tunnels. Jaypaw gets past him, and tells the leader, Furled Bracken, that he had a dream about the mountains (which he didn't, but he had visited the mountains in his real life.) He tells them about the the sharp hills, the eagles, and the waterfall, and influences them to move into the mountains, knowing they are destined to become the Tribe of Rushing Water. When Furled Bracken calls a meeting together, all of the cats begin discussing whether or not they should leave. After all the cats begin casting their stones, voting whether or not to leave, the line is about equal. Half Moon casts her stone to leave. Jaypaw casts the final stone after her to leave. The discussion ends when they decide to leave. It is also revealed that there were originally three tribes, but nothing else is known about them. Sunrise :The patrol sent to fetch Sol see the mountains while leaving the Twolegplace. Hollyleaf imagined jumping and landing right on the waterfall where the Tribe of Rushing Water live. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''Sign of the Moon'' :Stormfur and Brook's kits, Lark and Pine, are seen for the very first time. Stoneteller is urged by Bird to find a successor; though reluctant, he agrees. It is also shown that he has lost faith in The Tribe of Endless Hunting. Later, Jayfeather receives a dream and feels a calling to return to the mountains, and Firestar chooses Squirrelflight, Foxleap and Dovewing accompany him. :Three sunrises since they left camp, Dovewing, Jayfeather and the other cats arrive at the Tribe's land. They are found by Wing, Sheer, Dark and Rain, four Tribe cats. They are escorted back to the Tribe's cave, where they are met by many other cats, including Crag and Talon. They meet Brook's kits, Lark and Pine. Soon, Stoneteller appears, and he isn't happy about the Clan cats coming, but is soon convinced by Jayfeather that they only came to give young cats the experience of the mountains. While sharing prey, a few of the Tribe To-bes show Dovewing and Foxleap how they hunt eagles. They are soon scolded by Night. :A restless Dovewing casts her senses out on the Tribe territory, and she can soon hear many things, including the rogues that the Tribe had problems with in Outcast. Soon enough, they cross the border and raid the Tribe territory in search of prey. Her thoughts are soon disturbed by Jayfeather, who had made his way up to the cliff top. The two then talk about why they are really there. Jayfeather thinks that it has to do with the prophecy and their destiny. They are soon joined by Stormfur. Jayfeather catches him up on how the Clans are doing, and they soon get to talking about who Stoneteller's successor is. Stormfur says that Stoneteller has refused to name a successor, and that the Tribe is uneasy about it. Dovewing wonders if their destiny is not only to protect the Clans, but also the Tribe. :Jayfeather is left with the other Tribe cats, while the rest of them go out on patrol of hunting. He goes to find Stoneteller, and then reveals why he is really there, to help. Stoneteller is doubtful that his Tribemates will stay in the mountains once he dies. Jayfeather soon has a vision, where StarClan is being destroyed, and then his vision leads him back to the past, where he lives as Jay's Wing. :All of the ancient cats that choose to leave their old territory, are arguing, saying that it was a bad choice to leave. Broken Shadow still thinks that Fallen Leaves will come out of the tunnels, and Half Moon comforts her, telling her otherwise. Jayfeather tries his best to assure the cats they will live, because he knows they are what becomes the Tribe of Rushing Water. Half Moon trusts him, and she wishes the rest of the cats would. :He soon realizes that he doesn't want to leave the ancient cats. Rock tells him that he's too important and powerful for him to stay in the past, and tells him that Half Moon is meant to become the first Stoneteller. Rock admits he knew it all along, saying that Jayfeather has the power of the stars. Jayfeather tells Half Moon everything, and Half Moon first thinks it's a joke, but soon believes him, later on becoming their first Healer. Shy Fawn has her kits, and one of them is named Lion's Roar. Jayfeather soon comes to realize that the three of them are there, in the forms of ancient cats. Dovewing as Dove's Wing, and Lionblaze as Lion's Roar. :Dovewing and the other Tribe cats soon find Flora being carried off by a eagle, and they try their best to save her, but not before losing Swoop, who died trying to save Flora. The eagle's talons had dug into her back, and she got carried off. Foxleap gets blamed by Splash, but Dovewing assures him that if it wasn't for Swoop, they could have lost Flora. :Jayfeather is visited by the Tribe of Endless Hunting. He sees that many of the ancient cats are there, with the exception of Jay's Wing, Dove's Wing and Lion's Roar, saying that they live on in ThunderClan. While looking for Half Moon, he meets Cloud, who tells him that she is the mother of the present Stoneteller, and that it is his time to join the Tribe of Endless Hunting. She also states that it is up to Jayfeather to choose the next Stoneteller. Cloud also says that the end of the stars draws near, and three must become four to challenge the darkness that lasts forever. She leaves him by saying that the fourth is with them, and they don't need to search far. The book concludes with Jayfeather choosing Crag as the next Stoneteller, and Half Moon saying that she'll wait for him forever. History of ranks Trivia Author statements *In the 6th Erin Hunter chat, it was said that it was around 60 years ago when the Tribe first formed. *Kate has expressed a lack of interest in writing a Super Edition for the Tribe, as the scenery would be too limited, and there wouldn't be enough cats. However, she believes it would interesting to see the Warriors world from their provincial point of view if they headed for Clan territory.Revealed on Kate's blog See also *Ancient Tribe of Rushing Water *List of Tribe cats *General Tribe information *Tribe of Endless Hunting *Teller of the Pointed Stones External links * Notes and references }} de:Stamm des eilenden Wassersfr:Tribu de l'Eau Vivefi:Kuohuvan Veden Heimoru:Клан Падающей Водыnl:Stam der Waterstromenes:Tribu de las Aguas Rápidaspl:Plemię Rwącej Wody (nowoczesny)uk:Плем'я Стрімкої Води Category:Clans and groups Category:Tribe